Protect Us, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward took matters in his own hands to make Skye see his way. An apology and a sequel to Protecting Ward.


**Hey**,...** Wolf's Edge**? Thank you. You know what I am saying this for.

**emmy-kent**? This next one has been frantically written to tell you that I am not out to get you and I am sorry that you felt that way. But you did asked for an issue on you know who. This ff comes with a plastic bubble and extra pillows just in case, you know. But please don't suffocate in there! *maybe I should take the bubble back...hmmmm*

**Everyone**? I know what I owe all of you. HUgs! I will be more of myself next time and write happy SkyeWard.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't bother that I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward and Skye have a heart to heart.

xox

Skye managed to retract her fingers off the keyboard just in a nick of time when Ward slammed shut the laptop that she was working on.

"Hey! What the - "

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Ward yelled in front of her face.

"First name, Skye. Last name? Hell if I know."

"You think you are so cute don't you?" he growled.

"Cute? What happened to beautiful?"

The cheeky grin was wiped off when Ward roughly grasped her wrist and yanked her off her seat.

"Hey!" she protested and clawed at his tight grip. "Let go of me!"

"Ward! What are you doing?"

Fitz intervened upon seeing the scene. He and Simmons had come running into the lab when they heard Ward yelling at their friend.

"You two stay out of this." Ward warned in a menacing voice as he pulled Skye out of the lab.

"Agent Ward. You need to calm down." Simmons moved closer to grab Skye's hand. "You are hurting her."

"Stay. Out. Of. This. Damn it!"

"Ward," Skye placed her hand on his arm. "Ward, please -"

"Shut up!" she was told before he hoisted her over his shoulder on one smooth move.

He strode over to the SUV, opened the passenger door and dumped her inside unceremoniously. He pointed a finger at her.

"Belt up."

"You just can't - "

"Belt up!" he ordered before slamming the door shut. He quickly got into the drivers side and turned on the ignition.

Coulson had came running out of his office when he heard the commotion below. He saw Ward dumping Skye in the vehicle and was about to demand what was happening when her felt a hand on his sleeve.

"Let them be." May told him quietly.

At the sound of tyres screeching in reverse out of the Bus, Coulson turned to May.

"You sure about this?"

The Calvary only nodded.

xox

"If you had planned to remain quiet, you could have at least brought me have a book to read. You don't happen to have that Hunger Games book that I've only read half way somewhere in that cargo pants of yours, do you?"

Skye broke the silence after waiting several minutes for Ward to say something. He had drove the SUV off the Bus like a mad man bent on hitting on every pothole on the dirt road behind the hangar before stopping the vehicle by the secluded lake. He had just sat there, in the driver's seat, with his hands still gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Ward hissed as he closed his eyes tight.

"Okie dokie," Skye nodded. "So, we are back playing the Quiet Game. Right. Got it."

"You think this is all just a game, don't you?" he said in a control tone without looking at her.

"Well, I don't see us playing Pin a Tail on the Donkey," she replied. "But I do see an ass."

"That's right Skye! I am the ass for letting - " Ward slammed his fists on the wheel in frustration.

Seeing him breathing heavily in trying to control his rage, Skye released her belt and moved closer to him. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed it gently, to gain his attention.

"What is this about?" she asked in a quietly.

Ward took a long time before he finally answered in a whisper.

"You and I."

"Ward," Skye retracted her hold on him and moved close to the window. "There can never be us. Not anymore."

"Liar." he turned to face her profile. "There is definitely still something between us. May would never lie about something like this."

"So much for private conversations being classified."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Ward reached out and turned her face towards his.

"Tell me why? Explain to me why the hell not."

"Death follows me."

"But what has that got to do with us?"

"Don't you see? I don't want you to die!"

"Why am I singled out? What about Coulson? Fitz? Simmons? Even May?"

"I don't want them to die either. But," Skye frowned and shook her head. "But with you, it's different."

"But why?"

"Do I need to spell it out?"

Ward nodded.

"I love you Ward," Skye admitted honestly. "You know I have always wanted to be accepted. Always wondered why people don't want me. I wanted it so bad what I was willing to do what ever it takes.

"It never occurred to me what happens if I am accepted. I have never realized the consequences of having people that I care about. I have never thought about loving someone more than just a friend, until you.

"And now, knowing that I might be the cause of your death, I rather let you go. I can't see you perish for protecting someone who don't even know what or who she is."

"But I can protect you Skye."

"Against what? Or who?" she tossed her head back in frustration. "I don't even know what or who I am? Who is after me? Why people die protecting me? How can you guarantee that you won't die protecting me? You are a man Ward.

"No matter what I keep telling you. You are not a robot, cyborg, android, T-1000, Tin Man or anything remotely related to a freaking machine. You are just a mere man who fights with your wit, strength, determination and survival skills."

She reached out to trace the scars on the side of his face.

"You get hurt. You bleed. You feel pain. A mortal wound will kill you." Her eyes lost their brilliance as she let her fingers follow the scars. "I won't have you die, just to protect me. I can't live with that notion even now."

"Maybe," Ward captured her hand and held it against his stubbled skin. "Maybe the reason why they protected you was because you have the power that will protect mankind some day."

"What powers? I drive people mad with my nonstop yapping. I don't own any power tools except for the laptop that I won in a bet. Instead of a Batmobile, I have a beat up van at that I have not seen in months!

"Tell me why you would want to protect someone like me?"

"Because," his eyes soften to a shade that she had never seen. "I love you too."

Skye shook her head but he nodded.

"We are polar opposites Skye. You are bent on finding someone to love. And me? I am determined not to love anyone." he smiled. "But there is this chemistry between us that even Coulson noticed the day we kidnapped you. I tried to fight it. And I have failed.

"I know we have not started on anything. But all I am asking is that we protect this thing between us. Please Skye? Protect what we have. Can you do that for me?"

"What about May? What about what you two have? She said you do have feelings for me. So, where does that leave her?" Skye insisted.

"May wouldn't have told me of your conversation with her in the cockpit if there is anything between her and me." he lifted her chin. "Besides I won't lie to myself anymore."

"Lie?"

"I told myself that it would be just sex between you and me. But know what?" he played with the ends of her tresses.

"What?"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

"O-kay," Skye puffed up her cheeks and nodded. "Am I supposed to say thank you?"

"Wait. That didn't come out right." Ward chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want just sex with you. I want more."

"But what if - "

"Look if you are freaking out about this whole protection thing," he pulled her to sit on his lap. "I know an awesome SO," he winked and pointed to himself. "Who could instruct you on ways to protect yourself. That way, you don't need me to to cover your ass." his hand moved lower down her back.

"Except, you know, when we are..." he waggled his eyebrows. "So what do you say?"

Despite the light hearted teasing, Skye was still overcome by one fear since Couslon told her of the possibility of her having some kind of power. Ward noticed the change immediately.

"Skye?" he lifted her chin to see into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Don't let them put me in the Sandbox."

Ward immediately folded her into his arms. He held her tight and kissed her hair deeply. She could feel his shock vibrating between them. He released her just enough to cup her jaw to face him.

"No, Sweetheart, no." he shook his head. "I swear I will never let that happen. Coulson and the team will never let S.H.I.E.L.D do that to you. We will bring down the whole freaking Hub if we have to."

He tugged her head in the crook of his neck. He kept kissing the top of her head. His fear was evident in his shaken voice.

"God Skye, how could you ever let that thought crossed your mind? I will never let anyone take you away from me." he held her tighter as he whispered desperately in her ear. "Never. You hear me? Never."

"I'm so scared, Ward." she whispered between sobs as she held on to him as if her life depends on it.

"I know Baby. Me too," he confess between sobs of his own. "Me too."

**THE END**

I hope this make up for the ff I wrote before this? Review if you forgive me?


End file.
